Transformation
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: Spoof of Spider-Man! Chappy 5 is up! I will not explain... read it while I work on the squel!
1. Default Chapter

Transformation  
  
A/N: This is the inspiration after seeing "Spider-Man"! I own nothing except myself!  
  
"Zim, are you sure the test will work?" Mothwoman asked, her wing filtering nervously.   
"Surely, dear brother, you remember what happened with the rats! The side effects!"   
  
Zim glared at his sister.  
  
"What about you? The tests the Tallest did on you?! They genetically altered your DNA with that of a Mothican Warrior! Now look at you. Is the mighty warrior worried that something will happen?" Zim asked.  
  
Mothwoman looked shocked, her red eyes glowed, boring into those of her brother.  
  
"I volunteered so it wouldn't be you. I did what I had to make sure that nothing would harm you!" she said. "You passed training none the less, Zim. Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to insure the protection of the innocent! Zim, don't do this- the rat, Zim, remember the rat! The violence and aggression! That led it to it's own fate! Reconsider!"  
  
Zim had had enough of his sister's preaching. He finally snapped.  
  
"THAT WAS ONE TEST!" he screamed.  
"ONE TEST! After seeing you again- I liked you better as a full blooded Irken better than- than this THING that the Tallest transformed you into! You allowed yourself to have your DNA altered- undergone painful symptoms of the alteration... YOU ARE NOT OF MY FLESH AND BLOOD ANY LONGER, SISTER! I LOATHE YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
Mothwoman's eyes turned cold- yet they were still glowing. They looked like chips of fiery ice.  
  
"Fine- kill yourself! Do the alteration- but don't come complaining to me afterwards! Let me never see your face again." Mothwoman muttered the last words so quietly that Zim could barely here them- but he did.  
  
Zim turned away from his sister. He hated her ever since her transformation. That was years ago- a few weeks ago she'd come back to make sure Tak was gone. Zim was happy that both of the stubborn females were last going to leave forever. He would never forget when his sister, a fiery Irken girl with strange antennae, one curled back, one curled in front became an Irken lab rat.... He would never forgive her it ether. He knew the real reason why she did what she did... Other Irkens would make fun of her, she was the village idiot. She undergone the alteration only out of vengeance-to get back at those who made fun at her. Oh how they paid.  
  
"Enough remising" Zim muttered to himself. He picked up a bottle of a clear, water-looking liquid and drained it in one gulp. The Irken grimaced at the bitter taste. He sighed as he walked into an air-tight chamber which sealed behind him.  
  
"Gir!" Zim called from within the chamber.  
"Release the alteration gas!" the Irken called.  
  
Gir looked surprised, he'd gained an microscopic amount of intelligence from Mothwoman's technology skills.  
  
"Master, it's not ready to test on human-like species yet." Gir said.  
  
"I've already gotten a sermon, Gir! DO AS I SAY!" Zim shouted.  
  
Gir looked sad and scared, he didn't want his master to die. Hesitating, he pulled the switch and release the alteration vapor into the chamber.  
  
Zim inhaled the gas, suddenly he realized he was dying. He couldn't breathe, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body twitching madly, a hand at his throat. He fell to his knees coughing. He felt his blood racing through him, his heart felt as those it were going to explode. The gas was changing him, he felt every cell in his body burn. He felt something twinge inside his brain.  
  
Gir looked nervously to a monitor screen. It showed Zim's heart beat and lifeline- both of which were WAY over the scientifically normal scale-even by Irken statistics. The robot looked back at his master and saw him lying on his back, his hand no longer clutching his throat. Gir looked back to the monitor screen, Zim's heart beat had dropped from 999,875 to nothing. His lifeline was flat. The little SIR unit unlocked the chamber door, waited for the gas to subside and ran to his master.  
  
"Master! Master, wake up! Please wake up Master!" he pleaded.  
  
Zim's eyes snapped open, an evil grin on his face. His eyes flashed dangerously, he grabbed Gir by the neck and hurled the robot with all his might into the wall. Gir sparked and screamed. Then there was silence as Zim ran out of the lab cackling.  
  
A/N: Any idea of who Zim is here? If you've seen the movie you'll know who I'm talking about. Chapter 2 will be up shortly! Lord, I love a good cliff hanger! 


	2. Alterations of Body and Mind

Transformation  
  
Chapter II: Alterations of Body and Mind  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, Zim is the Green Goblin- or in this case, the Green Irken! And yes, he does have the wicked glider-complete with machine gun turrets, knife blades and all that good stuff!  
  
Zim awoke the next morning, he found himself lying on his stomach in the kitchen.  
  
*How'd I get here? What in the name of Irk was I drinking last night?* Zim thought as he fought to rise. Quickly he turned and vomited into the sink. Zim shuttered, he couldn't remember what happened the night before. He vomited again, then flinched as he felt a searing twinge in his brain. The Irken heard a voice, deep and clear, cackle evilly. Zim looked around, the voice rang throughout the base, but there was no person to whom the voice belonged within the Irken's view. Zim pondered before thinking of a possible trick..  
  
*Gir must be playing with my voice changer again.*  
  
Zim walked down to the lab. The invader gasped when he saw the lab in shambles. Under a pile of broken test tubes and machinery, he saw Gir's body lying in pieces. Zim inspected the pieces carefully, every one of them seemed to be totally shot. Gir was dead. Zim was confused, suddenly he remembered the chamber- the alteration gas... The pain, how could have he been so stupid! He did this just to see if it would be compatible with his system, not caring if it was ready to be tested yet or not. He was being impatient and nievŠ that night. The pain in his head engulfed him. He collapsed on the floor of the lab.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dib strolled around a darkened alley, rather stupid to be doing so in the middle of the night. He stopped in front of a medical lab, there was a man looking around.  
  
"Did you lose something?" the boy asked.  
  
The scientist looked up, it was Professor Membrane.  
  
"Oh, hello son. What are you doing here? More of your para-science stuff, huh?"  
  
Dib nodded.  
  
"I caught a fascinating moth last night! I ran some tests on it and it ended up being genetically altered! It's missing! If it gets loose in the wild who knows what will happen! The creature's a danger to humans!" the professor said, rummaging through his pockets for a flashlight. Unknown to Dib, the moth had landed on the back on his jacket. It suddenly sank fangs into his neck.  
  
"OUTCH!" Dib said, rubbing the back of his neck. The moth flew in front of his eyes, a brief flash made the bug look like a woman, yet gray flesh, bright red glowing eyes, large wings, and an antennae in curled in front, one curled in back, this image quickly faded. Dib rubbed his neck, the bite itched. He sighed, trying to ignore the itching the bite had caused.   
  
Soon after walking down the block he began to feel sick. He laid down on the cold pavement just as a rain began to fall. Thank God it was dark, and thank God it was raining. Dib groaned, he felt his guts wither around inside him, burning pain between his shoulders. He found himself screaming an unholy, high-pitched cry, as though fifty people were screaming at once. He watched horrified as he saw his skin turned from white to gray. He felt himself tremble in pain, his glasses slipped off the bridge of his nose and he heard them shatter. His shoulders no longer hurt him- it was eyes that pained him now. He shut his eyes tightly, praying that the pain would cease. Suddenly, he let out another anguished, demonic scream. The pain and fear was whirling around him like a demon wanting full possession of his body and mind. The demon's wish was granted as Dib blacked out on the dank bitumen of the alley.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*Awaken, hero.* came a soothing female voice from somewhere in Dib's subconscious. Dib tried to move but it hurt.  
  
*Leave me alone, let me die.* he thought.  
  
The female voice let out a spritely, tinkling laugh, though in Dib's mind the laughter made him think of the sound of slowly shattering glass.  
  
"You're very much alive, little hero." the voice purred gently.  
  
Oh God, how that voice reminded Dib of his mother. But- she died along time ago.  
  
Dib opened his eyes, he saw his broken glasses lying on a table top. Oddly enough- he could see perfectly without them. He rose, realizing he was lying on a couch in his own home. He got his first glimpse of the physique to whom the female voice belonged to. It was the creature he saw after getting bit by the moth!  
  
"YOU!" Dib shouted.   
  
The female creature's gaze was unnerving, she looked frightening, but he had a feeling that he could trust her.  
  
"Me. I'm sorry that I bit you, but you are the chosen one, the one who must stop my brother before he kills again!"  
  
Dib shook his head. Was this a joke?   
  
"What do you mean? `Kill again?' Who's your brother? What do you mean, `I'm the chosen one'? What I am I chosen to do? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Abi, I'm a warrior and healer of the Mothican race, I'm genetically altered- like you are now." the warrior said.  
  
Dib stared. He looked at the creature, perplexed.  
  
"I know that you cannot possibly picture what's happened to you. I didn't believe it myself when it happened to me. I must warn you... This isn't the real me, this is a holographic simulation... Quickly, after I finish speaking here, look in my eyes to see what's become you, Dib. After, go as quickly as you can to the alleyway on the left of Pine street. You will see a crowd of people, ignore them and cut through the trash cans, you will get more information there, there will be no crowds."   
  
Dib looked into Abi's eyes and gasped. He had become a moth creature! Abi's simulation began to get staticky.  
  
"Go!" Abi warned.  
  
Dib ran for the door. He turned back and Abi was gone.  
  
A/N: Man, I'm good! 


	3. Family ties

Transformation  
  
Chapter III: Family ties  
  
A/N: I was feeling rather stupid, if doesn't make sense, go out and buy some! I have a Creed song in this!   
  
Dib stepped outside, Abi's voice sounded in his mind.  
  
"Quickly! My brother is nearing..."  
  
Dib quickly spread his wings and attempted to fly. Well, it worked. He saw the crowd of people, just as Abi had said, they were all looking at a bunch of street performers. Dib quickly turned the corner and crawled along the wall, wings folded. He heard a rustling sound and jumped, turning. It was the real Abi, lying on the ground, she'd been hurt.  
  
"Dib-" she coughed. She still had the same girlish voice as the simulation made her sound. She was pretty. Dib knelt down near her.  
  
"You need to know who are- What you are... My brother is Zim.... He- went through an alteration process, this time with a gas that made him- dangerous-mad! Listen to me..."  
  
Dib quickly spoke.  
  
"Did Zim to this to you?!" he demanded.  
  
Abi coughed again.  
  
"Dib, listen to me! I'm your mother."  
  
Dib stared shocked.  
  
"You're my mother?" Dib whispered. Abi nodded.  
  
"Your uncle doesn't remember when or who he's killed." Abi whispered.  
  
Dib felt tears running down his face. He could remember the voice now.... It was exactly the same.  
  
"Mom, please don't die. Please! I need you... I don't know what to do. I'm lost. Please, Mom, don't die." Dib pleaded.  
  
"Dib, grant my dying wish." Abi muttered.  
  
Dib looked into his mother's eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Stop your uncle. I tried and this is what became of me." Abi gasped. Dib felt her grip loosen on his hand.  
  
"I love you, my little Mothman." she whispered. Dib tried hard not cry, painfully, sorrowfully as he watched his mother, whom he'd seen for the first time in years, die.  
  
Dib let go of his mother's hand. He could feel anger flow through his system instead of blood. He hated Zim even more at that moment. He would rip him from limb to limb with his bare hands if he could. He heard footsteps coming his way, he didn't care if they heard or saw him. He cried out in anger.  
  
"WHY AM I LIKE THIS?! WHY AM I THE CHOSEN ONE?! WHY-" Dib felt himself calming down.  
"Why did you have to die?" he whispered, looking at the body of his mother. It was gone. In it's place were two pendants, each with a symbol of some kind. A voice spoke behind him.  
  
"Rune pendants, we all have two, they have symbols of elements that each Mothirkan control."  
  
Dib turned, it was Tak. She too, was a moth creature. Dib looked back at the pendants.  
  
"What do these mean?" he asked. Tak looked at the pendants and pointed to one. It looked like an arrow.  
  
"Victory. Your mother was skilled in the arts of war, she never lost a battle." Tak explained sadly.  
"The other one is love. She cared for you. She wasn't like other Irken mothers, who didn't pay attention to their offspring. She took care of you as though you were made of gold. She knew you would grow up to the enemy of your own uncle. When you were three, your mother was forced to leave you on Earth with your Earth father. You have one very unique bloodline! Irken and Mothican on your mother's side. Human on your father's. Take the pendants, they'll be safe with you ."  
  
Dib looked back at the pendants.  
  
"Is my sister like me? Alien?" he asked, put the love pendent around his neck, followed by victory.  
  
Tak sighed.  
  
"No, she was adopted. What is that sound?" Tak asked, hearing a sound like a car coming closer. She looked up.  
"THERE!!" she screamed, pointing up. An errie laughter, cold and strong, rang through the streets, suddenly, Dib heard the sound of falling metal. He turned...   
  
A hideous demonic mask hid the face of an evil being. Dib recalled the laughter. He couldn't place who laughed like that...not in that tone anyway... Yet he could picture a sneering face behind that mask. A green-fleshed, red-eyed someone..  
  
"Zim!" he called to the masked villain.  
"You killed my mother! Your sister! How could you?!"  
  
Zim's mouth was hidden behind the mask. His voice was much different then normal-it was deeper, it had a hint of evil in it too.  
  
"Pathetic Dib worm! You may be my nephew, but I've no liking of you! I hated the wench that was my sister! Ever since her transformation! When she became what you are! A-a THING! Most of her mind lapsed after she was altered. Now, through the success of that-that lab rat, every single Irken now is Mothican! I'm the only one who was smart enough to refuse! Then- I did some alterations of my own!"  
  
Dib noticed that Zim was floating, not in his voot runner- but a hoverboard. His uncle let out an evil cackle. Tak was humming a tune- a tune that Dib could remember when he was little... Suddenly he remembered a time from when he was younger.....  
  
His mother looking down at him- he must have been three, he saw tears flowing down her face. She was humming the same tune Tak was, but then began to sing the words....  
  
* Hush my love   
Now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
If there's one thing I hope I showed you  
If there's one thing I hope I showed you  
Hope I showed you  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Oh my love...in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world   
Will rest in peaceful sleep  
  
I know there's one thing that you've showed me  
I know there's one thing that you've showed me  
That you showed me  
  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all*  
  
That was the last time he ever saw her until she lay dying. Back in the present, Dib found himself singing the lullaby under his breath. Apparently, the Green Irken found this amusing. He laughed his demonic cackle once more.  
  
"You're as pathetic as you mother was! Now, let's see if moths really do gather to a flame!" he sneered, pushing a button on his hoverboard, a flame thrower appeared and began to shoot flames out at Dib and Tak. Dib flew into the air. He motioned for Tak to do the same. Suddenly he realized something....  
  
Tak couldn't fly. One wing was crippled. Zim cackled.  
  
"What's the matter little Tak? Afraid of heights?" he inquired to a frightened looking Tak.  
  
Tak was too scared to move. Zim was crazy-and she knew that, but Zim himself didn't. She knew she was going to die.  
  
"The Tallest lied to you! They never meant for you to find a planet! This mission was only to get you out of the way! They wanted you dead! I tried to kill you! The Tallest sent me here to not only take this planet from you, but to tell you you're out! Out of the Invader league! Kill me if you must, but this isn't the Zim I've known! Who are you?" Tak asked.  
  
Zim laughed again, longer than before.  
  
"Who am I? I am the Green Irken! The terror of you nightmares, Tak! The terror of everyone's nightmares! Well, moth brat, say goodbye!" the Green Irken cackled as he flew his hoverboard near Tak's body, burning her. To finish her, he threw her a ball, it looked like a death-bee. It landed by Tak's feet, it was floating above her, then suddenly it whipped out a razor blade, severing Tak's body in half. Dib felt himself scream.  
  
"NO!" he cried. The Green Irken's eye shields flipped up, turning his eyes from yellow to red. It was those eyes that frightened Dib more then anything else. They showed no remorse for the killing. The Irken felt none. Zim laughed and went over to Dib.  
  
"You didn't try to save her? Some boyfriend you were. She'll die hating you. Trust me, Dib, I did you a favor just now. You'll thank me later. Now, I've to meet a few friends."  
  
At the last word, Dib could tell the Irken was smiling. He flew off into the night. Dib flew down to Tak.  
  
"Tak, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he whispered. "First my mother, now you. What more damage could my uncle cause to me?" he whispered.  
  
Tak looked up at him, her eyes shone with tears. She put a hand to his cheek.  
  
"Your mother had a saying. 'With great power comes great responsibility'. I meant to tell you that- before Zim-" Tak coughed, blood dribbled down her lower lip.   
  
"Tak, please. You're going to be all right. Please." Dib whispered.  
  
Tak's breath was fading, and so was her strength.  
  
"Dib- I- I love you." she said, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and died.  
  
Dib broke down. He was going to kill the Green Irken now. Family or not, he was going to kill him. In rage and anger, Dib flew up to the rooftop of the nearest building, and yelled out a high pitched, demonic cry, the same as he had done when he first transformed. Yet the saying Tak had told him rang through his mind like a church bell:  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility."  
  
A/N: I just keep on getting darker and darker. I'll be drawing pics of Dib in a suit, and as asked by many reviews it will be tight so he looks, quote: "hot". I'll also draw Zim in the suit with the hoverboard that I stole from him and he's chasing me around the room. I'll also draw my charater as the holo simulation and when she's dying. I may also draw a sence from when Zim meets with his "friends". 


	4. Insanity

Transformation   
  
Chapter 4: Insanity  
  
A/N: Oh God, I love this! This maybe be the darkest chapter in the story- though I could be wrong... :)  
  
Flying toward Irk, that was the only thing on Zim's mind at that moment. His hoverboard could take him just about anywhere. As the Green Irken got closer to his home planet, he could picture the screaming faces, the terror- this was nearly meat and drink to him. Revenge was the after dinner mint. He knew that to get to the Tallest he would have to mean getting past a couple hundred guards... In order to do that he would have to use the big guns... Or take a short-cut.  
  
Zim could practically taste innocent blood in his mouth. He enjoyed it as he laughed to himself. Quietly as possible, he steadied himself near a windowed wall, from which he could see the Tallest on a platform- the second Great Assigning! The villain felt his blood boil at the thought. He licked his lips, then blew a hole into the wall with his gun, hovering through the screaming masses. Bodies littered the spot were the hole was made. Zim pointed a threatening finger at the Tallest.  
  
"OUT, AM I?!" he yelled, through the screams of the Irkens. His eye shields flipped up as he hovered up the leaders of Irk.  
"NOT AN INVADER, EH? WE'LL SEE WHO'S AN INVADER!" Zim shot a hole in the ceiling, causing debis to fall, pinning the Tallest to the ground.   
  
"Who are you?!" Red gasped, a wound in his side.  
  
The Green Irken pulled off his helmet, his face reviled. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Trick or treat!" he muttered, bending down so he could scoff at the look of fear in the Tallests' eyes.   
"You won't live to see what I may do to the rest of this planet!"  
  
Purple fought to get out of the debis on top of him.  
  
"You're mad!" he said, knowing that trying to get way was hopeless.  
  
Zim smiled, he put his helmet back on.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years!" he hissed sarcastically. He leapt upon his hoverboard, pressed a button and grinned as a death-bee bomb floated within his reach. Grinning madly, he chucked at the Tallest. The death-bee bomb exploded with a blast of light that blinded and killed all the bystanders. All that was left of the Tallest and many others were bones, which then turned to dust. Only Zim remained unharmed.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dib flew home, but as he neared his block, he saw smoke.  
  
*Oh God.. haven't you done enough damage to me?* he thought. He flew above the wreckage above him. This was what was left of his home. He flew down to where he thought he saw something moving. Suddenly, he realized he was back to his human from. He moved a piece of debis and saw the badly burnt body of Professor Membrane. Gaz was lying a few feet away, dead.  
  
"Dad- what-" Dib mumbled.   
"Who did this?"  
  
Membrane looked at Dib, he goggles were gone, at last revealing his eyes.  
"Those eyes... Those horrible yellow eyes. A demon- a goblin. Dib- I..." Professor Membrane coughed and died.  
  
Dib was angry- he was beyond angry. He gritted his teeth and growled. There was no way he would let his uncle get away with what he'd done. He'd make sure of it.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Zim walked into the door of his home. His mind was racing. The Irken shook his head. He looked at himself. He was covered in a fine dust. Shrugging he went down to what remained of his lab.  
  
"Computer!"  
  
"Whaaat?"  
  
"Connect me to the Tallest."  
  
There was a brief beeping sound. The computer spoke.  
  
"The connection is lost, Irk is destroyed."  
  
Zim noticed that some of the dust came off his clothes and into an analyzer. He pressed a button.   
  
"Who would want to destroy Irk?' he asked himself.  
  
"You know very well who would want to destroy Irk." hissed a deep voice, it sounded like the voice you laughed at him a while back.  
  
The computer beeped. Zim stared at the results of the analyzer test.  
  
"Bones? What's going on?" Zim whispered.  
  
"I think you know." said the voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" Zim asked the voice.  
  
"I'm over here."  
  
Zim looked around. He found a hoverboard and a green armor suit.  
  
The voice laughed.  
  
"No, I'm over * here *! Turn around."  
  
Zim did as the voice commanded. He found himself staring at his own reflection in mirror.  
  
"No-" Zim whispered.  
"No..."  
  
Zim reflection grinned back at him.  
  
"Oh, yes. See what's happened to you, Zim? See what's happens when you toy with genetics? If only you had listened to your sister..."  
  
Zim growled.  
  
"That wench was always- Drrrh! I hate her! I hope she die-!"  
  
Zim's reflection put up a hand to silence him.  
  
"You're in luck. She * is * dead! And so is Tak... The Tallest, Dib's father and adopted sister as well. Now you have to take care of the brat that is your nephew!" Zim's reflection whispered.  
  
"Yes," said Zim softly.  
"Yes, but how?"  
  
The reflection laughed evilly.  
  
"Leave it to me."  
  
A/N: I love that movie! Toby is firkin' HOT! You know the one sence where the Goblin is singing a new version of 'The Itsty Bitsy Spider'? I've got one that the Irken will sing! Expect that it's a different version of Yankee Doodle. It goes something like this:  
  
"The Green Irken went to town  
Riding on a glider  
Stuck his nephew in a trap  
HOLY CRAP WHAT'S THAT?!"  
  
Hee- it's not that great- but if anyone could come up with an evil plot/song that has to do with moths let me know and I will let you ride my hoverboard. (Looks at Luna Wolf questioningly.) 


	5. Along came a Mothman...

Transormation  
  
Chapter 5: Along Came a Mothman...  
  
A/N: I love my work. This time it's a little humorus.. It also has a bit of langauge..  
  
Dib flew around, searching for any signs of the Green Irken. He found none. Loathing boiled through his system. He couldn't remember when he and his uncle were just enemies, the blood-ties unknown to him. Now, with the town's innocent in jeopardy, Dib wondered if it was really worth saving.... Suddenly, out of no where, he heared a farmiler humming sound... Zim was near.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Green Irken laughed as his hoverboard zoomed throughout town. He loved the feel of soaring like this, but what he loved more, what he could picture so delicately in his mind, was the idea of that soon, his pesky nephew would be nothing more than a splat on an office building window. He grinned, he pictured Dib's last moments, the sound of his screams... His pleads for mercy and his life. But 'mercy' wasn't in Zim's vocabulary. Under his breath he began to sing a song that was forming in his mind.  
  
*The itsy bitsy mothman got caught in the Irken's trap  
Down came the blows that injured the moth brat  
Out came the Irken with a grin at the bloodshed  
Then the Irken blew off his FRIGGIN' HEAD!*  
  
Zim laughed, but he was soon cut short by a swooping figure.  
  
"What?! Oh, you horrible, interfering- DIB!" the Irken snarled.   
  
Dib threw a punch, but Zim blocked it with his hand.  
  
"You fight like a girl, nephew. Did your dear mother teach you how to hit?" Zim asked coldly.  
  
Dib flew backwards, hovering in front of his uncle.  
  
"Why did you kill her?! What did she do that made you this way?" Dib asked.  
  
"She brought shame to me and my family! We came from a long bloodline of proud, noble invaders. But then she had undergone a DNA alteration- much to the disappointment of our parents! She did it only because she wanted respect from fellow soldiers. She mangaged to get it too." Zim's look hardened . "Enough family history, Dib-moth! You want to fight, fine, we'll fight!" Zim suddenly turned around.  
  
"I've some business to take care of first!" Zim called. Dib was stuck with the thought that perhaps- Zim was afriad to hit him... Afriad to hit family.... Dib however, wasn't going to fall for what scheme his uncle might have up his sleeve. Silently, he followed.  
  
"Mom, I wish you could be here now, helping me." Dib said quietly, looking at the rune pendents around his neck. Suddenly, an apperition appered before him. It was his mother.  
  
"I'm here, Dib. I've been watching you. Protecting you."  
  
"Protecting me?" Dib whispered.   
"How?"  
  
Abi smiled.  
  
"If you hadn't been bitten, you would be dead now. Your uncle is deranged, and he knows it what's more. I can prevent him from hurting you for as long as I can. In the final battles- I will guide your hand to the final blow. If anyone else in this family deserves to die- it would have to be my brother. But I should tell you- he has a son..."  
  
Dib's eyes widened.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Abi nodded.  
  
"Yes, he has a child as old as you. I remember him. Lucian... He was such a bright boy... But, after what happened to Zim.... He became his father's double! He will take over his father's reign of terror once Zim dies. I cannot tell you farther. I will be back."   
  
Dib blinked, his mother vanished. He heard the sound of people yelling. Quickly, he flew faster. Only to see Zim holding a skool bus by the tail pipe, Dib saw something in his other hand, but he couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly he realized... His mother's rune pendents! They were gone! Dib saw that that was what was in the Green Ikren's other hand. He didn't know what mattered more... The only memory of his mother-or a bus full of the same kids who tormented him, made him the butt of their jokes, made him an outcast....  
  
"Choose what's most dearest to you, moth-brat! Your mother's stupid elements-or a bus full of you most hated rivals!" crowed the Irken. It seemed like an eterinity... Dib watched the pendents and bus swing slowly back and forth... he knew what to choose. Suddnely, Zim let them both drop.  
  
Dib dived, he grabbed the pendents in one hand. He tried to catch the bus, but failed.  
  
*NO!* Dib thought. Suddenly, as Dib prepared himself for a God-awful crash of metal in water- The bus stopped in mid air! On-lookers from a nearby bridge pelted the Green Irken with trash and hot dogs. The bus began to rise back up to the street. Dib managed to catch a words of one child who was in the front seat pointing at the front window.  
  
"There's another one! One of those giant bug things. Shame Dib's missing it!"  
  
Dib was shocked. Maybe it was just a sarcastic comment, but, to him, it felt like it was a complement. As the bus rose to Dib's eye level, some of the kids looked out their windows at him and waved. Dib waved back, not even realizing he was doing it. He actually felt wanted- felt as though he were somebody. When the bus was back on the street, Zim gasped in horror.  
  
"Abi, no! You're dead." he muttered. He backed away, backing up against a wall. Dib flew in front of him. Zim pulled off his helmet.   
  
"Dib- listen- I didn't mean to do what I did. I've no control! I'm not myself, you see." Indeed, maybe Zim was right.... Maybe he couldn't control his actons.  
"I would never dream of hurting you! Not my own flesh and blood- why you're like a son to me!"  
  
Dib heard a clicking sound from behind. Zim's hoverboard had dawned a knife blade now. It was coming foreward. Zim continued to talk.  
  
"Why, if you died, I don't know what would happen. My life would be- nothing with you around to annoy me!" His voice grew more sinster every second. Suddenly, the hoverboard was gaining speed. Dib flew up, out of the way. Zim grunted as the knife penetrated his armor and drove itself into his body. He was impaled on his own weapon. Zim looked at his nephew, his eyes pained, but defenitly evil.  
  
"Don't tell Lucian." he sputtered. Dib smiled, as he watched his uncle die in pain. The pain that he had caused Dib- first his mother, then his girlfriend, and finally the only remaining family he had.   
  
Dib gently laid his uncle's body down on a table in the Irken's lab. A green boy stepped foreword. His eyes burning with hate.  
  
"Damn you Mothman! I will avange my father... You will not get away from me alive." he vowed.  
  
Dib looked at him, glaring.  
  
"I didn't do this Lucian. It was the villain inside that destoyed him. It wasn't me."  
  
The Irken boy wouldn't hear it. He shook his head and muttered two words.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Dib's POV)  
  
I watched as my uncle was laid to rest. My cousin stared silently at the ground, a seething look upon his face. I tried to offer words of comfort, but he would not listen.  
  
"Lucian, I know what's it's like to loose someone who was very dear to you. I lost my mother." I told him.  
  
Lucian looked up.  
  
"Auntie Ab?" he whispered.   
"How?"  
  
I couldn't tell him- tell him who his father really was....  
  
"I don't know." I replied. Lucian walked away. I found Gretchen- the girl with the braces, standing behind him. I noticed that her braces were gone.  
  
"Hey Dib." she said.  
  
"I heard about your mom. She seemed nice. When your house blew up- I found this."  
  
I took from her a frame, it was cracked, some of the glass was covered in soot, but I could make out the picture. I was stunned...  
  
"It's-me. But- my... m- my mom's there too." I whispered. I looked at the picture in awe. I was a baby, and there was Mom in a human disguse, Mom was looking down at me with a kind, loving smile. I opened the back of the frame and pulled out the picture. A note fell to the ground. I unfolded it and read it, fighting the tears that came into my eyes.  
  
Dib,  
  
Be a good boy. You may not know it but I'm watching you now. I'll always be able to protect you even though you cannot see me. Whenever you feel alone or unloved, I'm there by your side. Be good for your dad. I hope to see you again, my sweet son. I love you.  
  
Mom   
  
I couldn't belive it... Mom had written a farewell note to me. It looked old. I looked at the back of the picture, it had a date written on the back. I saw that the back of the picture had water marks, as though water had been sprinkled on the back. I knew at once that they were really tears. The picture was dated Novemeber 27, 1991. Novemeber 27 was my birthday. I must have turned one year old. I looked up at Gretchen, I saw that she crying.   
  
"Dib" she said.  
"I really like you."  
  
I felt very upset at these words.  
  
"Gretchen, I'm sorry." I said.  
  
Gretchen began crying. I felt even worse than before. I knew she meant well, but I had to refuse. I couldn't let her know what I was. As I began walkng away, the saying my mom had said repeated in my mind.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility."  
  
This is my gift this is my curse. Who am I? I am Mothman.  
  
A/N: I'm finshed! A squel will be appearing! I already know what will happen. No, I'm not telling! 


End file.
